Cauchemar
by Saphyara
Summary: Accelerator est l'esper le plus puissant et surtout le moins compatissant. Pourtant depuis qu'une certaine petite fille est rentré dans sa vie il doit bien faire des efforts de ce coté là.


Accelerator, ouvrit ses yeux rouge difficilement encore dans les vagues. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait réveillé? Il s'en souvenait. Un bruit étouffé et répétitif l'avait tiré de son sommeil réparateur. Bruit, d'ailleurs, qu'il entendait toujours. Plus distinctement.

Le jeune esper repoussa sa couverture et parcouru de ses yeux rouge sa chambre plongé dans l'obscurité. La cause du bruit n'était pas présent dans la salle. Accelerator posa ses yeux sur son réveil: 5h00 du matin. Il soupira avant de se lever à la recherche du bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. D'après lui, c'était quelqu'un qui pleurait et il avait une petite idée sur la personne.

"Tss... Sale gamine." murmura-t-il sans animosité apparente.

Il devinait facilement où elle s'était réfugiée. Accelerator se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait de rassurant dans une salle de bain. Pour lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Mais c'était peut-être dû aux films qu'il avait vu au contraire de la jeune fille. Les films que Last Order regardait n'était pas de ce bord la. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Accelerator ouvrit la porte du couloir et s'avança vers la salle de bain dont la porte était antre ouverte laissant échapper un fin rayon de lumière. Il avait eu raison. Les sanglots étouffés avec difficulté venait bien de là. Accelerator s'arrêta devant la porte, une main dans sa poche. Il la contempla quelque instant sans arriver à se décider à la pousser. Une fois à l'intérieur, face à la gamine que dirait-il? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de pareil. Consoler. C'était quelque chose, que, dans son enfance il n'avait jamais bénéficier. Franchement elle ne lui causait que des problèmes.

Accelerator poussa précautieusement la porte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouit par la lumière diffusé. La gamine était bien là comme prévu, replier dans un coin sous une couverture la recouvrant toute entière et la coupant du reste du monde. Accelerator fut soulager de ne pas a avoir, à peine rentré, à affronter le regard effrayé et innocent de Last Order. Il s'approcha de la forme sous sa petite couverture marron qui tremblait par intermittence en même temps que les sanglots. Elle semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Sinon, elle aurait essayer de faire comme-ci de rien était.

Accelerator referma sa main sur la cape avant de la retirer d'un sec mouvement du poignet. Last Order se figea et releva des yeux humides pour croiser ceux rouges d'Accelarator.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il.

La question était abrupte et direct mais l'esper ignorait comment faire autrement. Au moins cela avait le mérite de les faire rentrer dans le vifs du sujet sans tourner autour du peau.

-Rien. fait Misaka en essayant de détourner le regard pour cacher ses larmes.

-Alors pourquoi tu es dans la salle de bain?

-Pour...pour rien. bégaye Misaka a court d'idée d'excuse de sa présence dans la salle de bain en pleine nuit.

-Hé bien alors, tu devrais songer à dire la vérité pour que je puisse finir mes nuit. répliqua sèchement Accélérator.

-Misaka ne dort pas bien, avoue Misaka en se tordant les mains les yeux baissés.

Accelerator s'assied sur le carrelage pour attendre la suite. Entre eux deux, c'était elle qui savait mieux s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation.

Silence.

Décidément, la gamine avait décidée de ne pas l'aider. C'était à lui d'annoncer la couleur. Franchement dans quel pétrin c'était-il fourré? Il ne ferais pas ça tous les jours. Il avait plus l'impression de lui faire subir un interrogatoire que de la consoler.

-Et pourquoi?

Accelerator sentis que si elle ne lui répondais pas sa patience atteindrais ses limites.

-Je...je fait des cauchemars, murmure Misaka en un souffle.

-Et? répliqua Accelerator en croisant les bras, encourageant de façon détourner la jeune fille.

-J'arrête pas de voir et revoir la scène où j'ai été infecté par le virus. Et a chaque fois c'est de plus en plus horrible, finis Misaka en sanglotant.

Accelerator poussa un soupir avant de poser sa main sur ses cheveux. Lui faire cracher le morceau n'avait pas été facile. Maintenant, il fallait la rassurée. Enfin c'était ce que faisais les gens d'habitude non?

-Tu c'est, l'enf... l'homme qui t'a infligé ça est mort, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux détournant de nouveau le regard. L'étape "rassurer" n'avait pas très bien marchés. L'esper ferma les yeux puis les rouvris. Il fixa la gamine avant d'ouvrir les bras.

-Aller viens.

Last Order releva les yeux avant de se jeter sans hésiter dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans difficulté avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit avant de faire de même.

-Rendors-toi gamine. Les cauchemars sont comme les blagues. Les plus courts sont les plus effrayant."

Last Order hocha la tête avant de s'accrocher a lui et de fermer les yeux. Sa respiration s'adoucit et Accelerator ne tarda pas a la suivre et cette fois au pays des rêves.


End file.
